


Young & Beautiful

by LadyAsh47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired, fan x artist kinda?, guitarist Beca, music teacher Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsh47/pseuds/LadyAsh47
Summary: "I fell in love with the young and beautiful you in July, on a summer night as I played for you rock and roll at one of my shows"





	1. I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is inspired by the wonderful cover of 'Young & Beautiful' by Somo, originally by Lana Del Rey

_I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_

_Chanelling angels in the new age now_

 

 She fell in love with the sound of cheers pumping in her veins.

 

 She fell in love with the blinding lights of fire hoses and colorful flashing of glow sticks blinding her eyes.

 

 She fell in love, at the strangest feelings she got as she locked eyes with the redhead on the front row.

 

 Beca Mitchell was a full-time guitarist for her semi-popular band, so it was no strange for her to come across many pretty faces in the crowd. She had had her fair share of flings, usually never lasted long enough to learn their name. Sometimes not even the color of their underwear. Yet this right then, she felt like she could tell you the exact shades of colors in those breathtaking eyes.

 

 The redhead was breathtaking, Beca could gather that quickly without looking like she was too distracted. Her navy crop-top was really distracting though, Beca had always been a bit of a boobman, as amusedly called by her own mother. The jean shorts were no less help, Beca subconsciously gulped down as she trailed discreetly down the gorgeously tanned thighs and delicious-looking calves. Beca could see a black mark of something on her right arm as the redhead had her hands up in the air as she danced to the music, her hips swirling in a sinful matter that had Beca forgot about trying to see what the black mark was.

 

 She was smoking, Beca smiled.

 

 She had a beautiful smile, Beca felt herself blushing for no reason.

 

 She must be a dancer, Beca blushed harder as her mind ventured to dirty places as the redhead's hands slid up and down her sides in a seductive manner.

 

 She had the most ravishing lips, Beca bit on hers as the redhead stuck out her tongue to gloss over them, a sense of arousal flushing over her like a tidal wave.

 

 She must know something about music, Beca arched an eyebrow as she could then clearly see the black mark, only to muse over the fact that they were music notes.

 

 Five music notes that people wouldn't think to ask about, but Beca wouldn't need to.

 

 It was her name, how smart.

 

 Honestly, how could Beca hold it in herself to finish her set without wanting to pounce the redhead now.

 

 Luckily for Beca, she didn't have to wait long.

 

 Luckily for Beca, the gorgeous redhead, Chloe now, was as intrigued as she was.

 

 Luckily for Beca, Chloe was a looker and a brainer. Awkward run-ons and mumbles were a no-show.

 

 Luckily for Beca, Chloe kissed her first, Beca's brain melting to mush as Chloe's tongue brushed over her lower lips, taking them in and sucking like it was a Halloween treat.

 

 Luckily for Beca, her bandmates had let her have the single room, meaning she was free to coax every single delicious moans she could find out of her redhead.

 

 Luckily for Beca, the favor was returned in fervor and it was the best night she had in since.

 

 What not so lucky for Beca, was hearing a quiet sob as she returned to her room the next morning after a coffee run.

 

 What not so lucky for Beca, was fumbling and unknowing how to console the distraught beautiful girl lying in her sheets with no clothes.

 

 What no so lucky for Beca, was stuttering over her words and blushing in the shade of peppers when she attempted to ask Chloe out on a date.

 

 What so lucky for Beca, was that she said yes.

 

 And a kiss too, Beca would be dumb not to feel appreciative about that.


	2. Hot summer days, rock and roll

_Hot summer days, rock and roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

 

 She fell in love under the scorching heat of beats and synths riffing through the air.

 

 She fell in love under the mild alcoholic influence of the two beers she gulped down.

 

 She fell in love, with her ocean blues boring in the guitarist's midnight navy.

 

 Chloe Beale was a music teacher, so she was no stranger to musical connection, or as her best friend Aubrey would dubbed, a 'toner' one would sport for someone who is exceptionally good with the way their soul laid bare in form of chords and bass for everyone to see. And for sure she was feeling it as she stood neared her.

 

 She was a brunette, a petite one Chloe might add. Her piercings and tattoos were eye-catching, the color of strokes Chloe used to paint late night horizon numerous times. Chloe especially loved her outfit, a red checkered plaids with a tank top that gladly showcased her ample chest, which Chloe would be lying if she admitted she didn't stare for at least five minutes. Her black leggings hugged what Chloe would call 'long legs for days' tightly, eyes unknowingly drifted upwards to the curvy line of her hip and an ass Chloe would give an arm and a leg for.

 

 She was very pretty, Chloe concluded.

 

 She was hot, Chloe thought again as one side of the brunette's plaid slipped down her shoulder to reveal a line of tattoo running across her shoulder blade.

 

 She was possibly a nerd, Chloe mused as she recognized those to be the lines of William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.

 

_'If music be the food of love, play on'_

 

 She was very talented with her hands, Chloe resisted yet failed at the urge to lick her lips as the brunette's fingers travel with great speed up and down her burgundy bass guitar.

 

 She had a great voice, Chloe shivered as the brunette carried the difficult notes of the song with minimum efforts.

 

 The singer in her sobbed in jealousy and awe, though that doesn't explain the tears sprung in her eyes as she really felt the emotions of the song pouring in waves.

 

 She was screwed, Chloe gulped as the beautiful brunette's eyes drifted over her, staying there for a whole ten seconds.

 

 Honestly, the tension isn't helping her reining in her attraction for the gorgeous guitarist like she was supposed to be doing. Like, not at all.

 

 Yet Chloe couldn't find herself to be so concerned when the concert eventually ended and she was approached by the same brunette.

 

 Chloe couldn't find herself worried as they conversed like old friends, friendly banters and flirty touches.

 

 Chloe couldn't find herself scared as they tumbled in the sheets of the brunette's hotel room, her tongue doing things that cooed moans, groans, grunts and pants from Chloe's lips.

 

 Chloe couldn't find herself anxious when she woke up to an empty bed.

 

 No, that was a lie. She did feel anxious for a second, wondering if she had just been a casual one-night-stand to the attractive brunette.

 

 Chloe let out a whimper without her knowing, at the prospect of not being worth enough.

 

 Chloe let out a gasp, at the sight of the brunette coming back into the room with bagels and coffee.

 

 Chloe let out a smile, at the sight of the beautiful girl she spent the night with awkwardly fumbling through words as she tried to ask Chloe out.

 

 Chloe let out a moan, at the kiss she initiated herself as they lay back down the bed, whispers of promises hanging in the air of a Sunday morning.

 

 Beca. Chloe couldn't wait to repay her with a coffee cup with her name on it.


	3. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching sou_ l

 

 Chloe had no idea that this was going to happen.

 

 Granted, she and Beca had been dating for six years now, ever since they met at one of Beca's festival gigs.

 

 They talked about moving in, they talked about getting a pet, they talked about getting a shared bank account.

 

 But they never talked about marriage.

 

 Most people who knew Beca wouldn't be weirded out by this information. Merely because she didn't seem like the type to be settling down. But Chloe knew better. Chloe knew marriage was something far away in her girlfriend's brain due to the broken childhood she once had because of a broken marriage her parents once passed.

 

 Commitment scared her, frightened her and made her whimper as insecurities come visit once in awhile. Chloe felt for her lover, always being the one to console her after a particular bad dream about yelling, screaming and the sound of door slamming. It was to be expected to be the source of many of their fights, about how Beca needed to trust her and how Chloe needed to know when something was getting too much.

 

 One of Chloe's biggest dreams was to get married. She was once a little girl who dreamt of being swept off her feet by a prince dressed in white with the biggest bouquet of roses in the world and being tied to the knot of marriage in a big church with about a hundred spectator, all crying out of joy for the happy couple. Chloe wasn't that girl anymore, but it didn't mean that dream was long gone.

 

 Moreover, it had altered. Rather than a prince, Chloe wished for a princess, a princess with brunette hair and navy eyes if she had to be specific. Rather than being swept off her feet, Chloe wished to be gently hugged and tugged from behind. Rather than a big church with a hundred spectators, Chloe wished that it was going to be held at a beach with only her family members and her closest friends. Rather than having the guests crying out of joy, Chloe wished to hear the yelps and whips of 'Finally!' from the Bellas, their beloved teammates. By chance, she and Beca got into an a capella group after they moved to LA, who knew that would happen.

 

 Anyway, that wasn't what caught Chloe by surprise.

 

 What caught her by surprise, was opening the door to their apartment only to find it glowed in candle lights.

 

 What caught her by surprise, was the smell of garlic bread and carbonara, because the last time she checked, Beca couldn't cook to save her own life.

 

 What caught her by surprise, was that there was no Ace, their pet dog, running out of his play pen to welcome her home.

 

 What caught her by surprise the most, was Beca on her knees with a velvet box in hand and a nervous smile on her face.

 

 "Becs…"

 

 "Hey Chlo"

 

 "What are, what is-"

 

 Chloe could tell Beca wanted to chuckle at the sight of her speechless. Chloe was a chatterbox and a quick-witted one to add, so there were rarely times when the girl couldn't find a word through her Thesaurus-worthy of a dictionary to say. But Beca was nervous, and now, Chloe was too.

 

 Chloe didn't even get to take a look at what Beca was wearing before the brunette started serenading her, with _their_ song.

 

  _Beautiful, beautiful so sweet_

_What is that, what is that to me_

_Maybe blind, well let me see_

_What I have, what I have, in front of me_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me, when I'm no longer beautiful_

 

"I know this isn't your typical propose song, but this was the song that I was singing when I first met you. It was in July, a summer night, I was playing rock and roll and you were so young and beautiful. I don't really need to ask if you would still love me if I'm no longer young and beautiful, because you've loved me through more than that. You've loved me through thick and thin, through blood, sweat and tears, through arguments and fights, through boundaries and insecurities, through everything we could have encountered as we date"  
  
 "What I want to ask, is that would you let me see the beautiful future that I had imagined for us as wives? Will you marry me, Chloe?"  
  
 Beautifully, Chloe gushed in numbers of 'yes' as she pounced on Beca.

 

 Beautifully, Beca smiled through her own tears as she slipped the sapphire ring on Chloe's ring finger.

 

 Beautifully, Beca and Chloe grinned into their kiss as the ring shone in the color of what seemed to be a mix of ocean blue and midnight navy.

 

 Beautifully, Beca and Chloe broke off their kiss, tears yet to cease as their foreheads touch, pants touching the tip of tingling and swollen lips and whispers with the weight of love wrecking through the air.

 

 "I love you"


End file.
